Revelations, Confessions and Family
by FandomAngstQueen
Summary: "Kanan stared down at the endless pit of sparks and flames where the Inquisitor had fallen. He blinked at the heat and overwhelming exhaustion that threatened to claim him. But still he continued to kneel over the edge, deep in thought about his Padawan" - The title says it all. A slight AU to Fire across the Galaxy!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow just… wow thank-you to you all! So much encouragement! I'm definitely going to be writing more on here! Now I've seen a request and helpful suggestions and I will say I'll get round to doing them! But for now here's a slightly more lighthearted fic to recover with :). **

**Also apologies I realised I never gave you guys a warning of a deathfic before. I was just too excited to post it slipped my mind. I do enjoy torturing my character a litttle too much! This is a slight AU to Fire across the Galaxy. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of this story!

Kanan stared down at the endless pit of sparks and flames where the Inquisitor had fallen. He blinked at the heat and overwhelming exhaustion that threatened to claim him. But still he continued to kneel over the edge, deep in thought about his Padawan.

The smoke cleared and Kanan could clearly see the unconscious form of his navy haired, orange suit wearing Padawan below. He swallowed, debating how far down the fall was. It soon sunk in that the fall was too big a drop to survive. The hope that Ezra was somehow alive on that ledge seemed dimmer now.

He concentrated using the last of his energy to contact the force. With one arm outstretched and his brow tightly clenched, the body of Ezra Bridger rose by the hands of an invisible force.

Kanan didn't let up the force until he saw Ezra's body was secured on the platform. He opened his eyes and tentatively reached out to feel for a pulse. It took a while but eventually he'd stopped shaking long enough to feel a slightly irregular thump against his fingers.

He sighed in relief. _He was alive._ He carefully gathered the boy in his arms, one hand supporting his head and the other patting his face gently.

"Ezra?" he called out. He received an incomprehensible murmur as his response. He chuckled "Come on kid time to go"

Tired blue eyes snapped open. They wandered lazily over to his Master's face and realisation dawned on him. "Kanan! But the Inquis-"

"He's gone. You saved me. We can go home now" He told him. Ezra smiled and attempted to sit up but a flash out the corner of his eye forced him to change his mind.

Everything slowed down.

Ezra dodged, throwing his Master to one side. They collided with the steel platform. Ezra was on his feet, albeit unsteadily, weapon unsheathed.

"My my is the Padawan going to try and defeat me?" The cruel voice of the Inquisitor taunted.

This time Ezra said nothing. His cold stare was enough of an answer. Without a word of warning the Inquisitor charged at him. Ezra blocked and dodged best he could. Kanan came around to see flashes of red and blue colliding with each-other and then breaking off for respite.

"Ezra!" he cried in realisation. The distraction threw him off guard; he was struck, this time in the shoulder. The Padawan grit his teeth hard at the burning sensation, swinging his lightsaber and crashing into the Inquisitor, managing a few shots of his own.

Kanan stood joining in. They both skidded back, the Inquisitors lightsaber still proving to outweigh both of theirs put together.

"Two on two? Hardly fair I thought that's what the Jedi code were about" The Inquisitor mocked, rolling his shoulders back in preparation for the next round. The two Jedi caught a glance at each-other and charged. More flashes of red and blue clashing into each-other until one was thrown back.

"Kanan!"

The Inquisitors other half of the staff was all Kanan could manage to break off before he was sent spiralling back to the ground.

"You're Master cannot save you boy. Time to end what I started" he threatened, moving towards him with the sharp end of the red disk in place at Ezra's throat.

"Hurt me if you want but not Kanan" Ezra pleaded.

"Unexpected yet admirable you care for your Master more than your own life?" It sounded like a question but the Inquisitor already knew the answer of their supposed 'hero'.

"Its something you don't have" Ezra challenged, clashing with the Inquisitor, who pushed their lightsaber's together just as Ezra's grip faltered on the flooring. He was pushed back until he was teetering over the edge.

"It appears we both fell. I can assure you this time you will die" The Inquisitor threatened, pushing him back but Ezra held his own.

"Likewise" Ezra gritted his teeth. He watched as his Master rose, glaring. He knew in a split second what was about to happen.

It was the Inquisitor who felt it. A burning in his torso as a lightsaber was run through his body. "You gave up the old tradition" he coughed out, looking back at his murderer.

Kanan didn't need to say anymore and watched in a sadistic relief as their attacker fell forward over the edge of the platform. Unfortunately Ezra's lightsaber was still locked with the Inquisitor's proving too much of a weight for Ezra to hold as he followed the Inquisitor into the inferno.

"NO!" Kanan screamed in horror as he leapt over the edge, throwing out a hand just as Ezra managed to grab the end of the ledge.

_**I'm not gone yet! **_Ezra spoke through the force, Kanan sighed in relief and instead voiced his reply.

"You're not falling again" Kanan told Ezra firmly, grasping the boys hand in his own and pulling him up. Ezra nodded while using Kanan as a winch to pull him the rest of the way up.

They both took a moment to catch their breath. They locked eyes for a moment conveying all their emotions in one simple glance. They both felt the fear of losing the other, the determination to rescue the other and the overwhelming relief that they had won.

It was over. They were safe.

"You okay?" Kanan asked his Padawan, eyes looking him over for injuries.

"I should be asking you the same. You're the one that had to actually spend time with that guy" Ezra retorted with a light-hearted chuckle. His Master rolled his eyes and chuckled with him.

Their shared laughter extinguished as exhaustion took over. Ezra looked towards his mentor "Let's go home". Kanan nodded, sprinting alongside his Padawan as the building began to crumble. They made it to the final deck to see Stormtroopers quickly evacuating to their tie fighters.

"The Inquisitors tie!"

"Well we know he isn't going to use it" Ezra joked. Kanan stared at his Padawan incredulously with a hint of fear.

"You know kid you worry me sometimes!" Kanan admitted, giving him a worried stare. Ezra shook his head and jumped into the tie, Kanan following and sitting in the pilot's seat.

"Spectre Six! EZRA!" a loud, worried cry sounded from the device clipped to Ezra's belt. Erza jumped, startled and answered.

"I'm here!" he shouted, Kanan looked across at his sudden change in voice, but knew he needed to concentrate on escaping before the debris crashed down on top of either them or their only escape.

They heard Hera sigh on the other line "I've been trying to contact you for ages! Is Kanan okay?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Kanan shouted over the nose of the tie. He heard Hera's relief and chuckled, unable to resist. He'd missed all the crew so much.

"Where are you now?" she asked suddenly.

"In-the- quisitors..ie.." Ezra mumbled, suddenly feeling extremely drained and very, very dizzy. He held on to the walls of the tie for support as blackness entered his vision.

Kanan's facial expression changed to one of confusion at Ezra's response which quickly turned to concern at the thud from behind him.

"Ezra!" he cried. Hera on the other side in her own tie with Zeb and Sabine looked up at the cry.

"Kanan, what happened?" she asked, ignoring the use of their spectre names. I mean how much more danger could they get into? The Empire already knew all their names and by now has them on file.

"Kids passed out" Kanan responded. "Knew he wasn't okay.." he said under his breath. "Long story short, The Inquisitors gone, we stole his tie and now ties are heading our way"

As if to confirm the sound, the screeching of over a hundred ties met their eyes. Shots of thin red lasers were fired, forcing his attention away from his fallen Padawan and to the onslaught of ties.

"TIE'S INCOMING!" he shouted to Hera. She acknowledged him and shouted to her teammates to man the cannons.

Kanan blasted two that were attempting to sneak up from behind him. That was when he saw the bright, artistically designed (Sabine's work) tie fighter, covered in rebellious symbols and for some reason a target. But the beautiful feature that even Kanan had to acknowledge was the way it was painted- there was a piece of the Ghost crew on it- minus the bull's-eye target It would well work in the future should they get out of the air raid.

"I see you" Kanan said, hiding a chuckle.

"Later love" she said "How are we going to get out of this one?" She asked, shooting down the remaining three ahead of her. A glance from behind and the worried voices of Sabine and Zeb told her that their fight wasn't over yet.

"Where is that bucket of bolts!" Zeb's cry could be heard over the receiver. Hera looked towards him for a second unsure of how to answer. They had scheduled it so he would be there ready to pick them up.

Out of nowhere thousands of ships zoomed into the space. All looked intimidating and wasted no time in blasting the oncoming ties. Hera glanced at the leading ship, her ship and smiled.

Chopper was in front beeping victory tunes, steering the Ghost towards them. She received the message as clear as day, twisting the yoke upwards and using the metallic pull of her ship to connect to the tie. She instructed Kanan to mimic her movements. He did so and once he was sure he could autopilot the tie went to check on Ezra, who was still collapsed behind the chair.

There was a flash then their vision was consumed by blue and before they knew it they had escaped the clutches of ties.

They were free.

**Andd I think I'll leave it there for now. I have a good idea where I want to go with this and hopefully you guys won't have to wait long! Thanks R&amp;R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your kind reviews! I literally finished my coursework and had a few hours to spare! It was a dream come true! Now this fic has run away with me! It's a lot more than 'slightly AU' so that's just a warning for you all. If the characters do seem to OOC please let me know so I can avoid doing so in the future. **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot to this story!

"Hera, who is that?" Kanan asked, distracted momentarily, from attempting to Ezra back to consciousness. He groggily looked up at his mentor, who offered him a small sympathetic smile. Kanan felt the ground steady and knew they were safe out of hyperspace, wandering the empty void of space, free of chasers.

"Can you walk?" Kanan asked, pulling Ezra to his feet. Ezra nodded, swaying dangerously. He took one step forward attempting to get out of the tie, but found himself almost meeting the floor instead- Kanan's hand around his middle preventing him from meeting that fate.

"Liar" he teased, scooping the boy up into his arms, much to Ezra's embarrassment. They walked out of the tie and over the ramp. The entire time the kid was attempting to wriggle out of his tight grasp.

"You shouldn't be picking me up in your condition"

"I'm fine and you most certainly are not" Kanan told him sternly, walking through the door that would lead them to the ladder into the next deck aboard the Ghost where he knew Hera and the others would be awaiting them.

" Master, I'm fine I can walk!" Ezra struggled again.

"Sure you can" Kanan rolled his eyes at how difficult his Padawan was being. Eventually Ezra settled feeling exhaustion hit him again. As much as it pained Kanan to do he had to shake him awake.

"WH-what..?"

"Stay awake. You could have a concussion" Kanan told him, his eyes betraying the deep concern he felt. That was enough for Ezra to obey. They made it to the ladder and Kanan was forced to put Ezra down.

The boy stumbled, holding onto the wall for support. They helped each-other in getting up to the top, popping their heads over the circular gap.

Hera's face full of relief and eyes brimming with tears from across the hall was their first sight. Kanan looked over at Ezra who was giving him the look that said' I'm-fine-go-to-her-now. He wanted to chuckle if it wouldn't make it to obvious.

Once they had met each-other halfway Kanan was the first to speak "I owe you all a great debt of gratitude even if what you did was rash and reckless"

"You're welcome dear" Hera said taking his hand and embracing him. Hera closed her eyes and sucked in her tears while Kanan squeezed her tight and bit his own lip to keep his emotions in check. The embrace was broken by Kanan, who looked embrace deep into her green eyes, so glad he could see them again. Then he surprised both of them by capturing his lips with hers. She responded with wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They could hear Zeb whistling in the background and the other two cheering. Even their own little jealous astromech looked pleased for the two.

Ezra watched them with a smile, glad they had found each-other. His head began to pound as all the adrenaline washed away. He latched onto the cold bars of the ladder for support and found that if he rested his head against them the coolness eased the fire.

He hadn't realised he'd fallen asleep until he felt hands pat his face and pull him off the ladder and into warm arms. He wriggled out of the heat and found the cool ground and instantly melted.

"Kid…Ezra…" he heard. He tried to reach out to the voices to assure them he was okay, but the pounding and sudden burst of heat prevented him from doing so.

"Is he okay?" Zeb asked, looking down at his roommate and friend in concern. Sabine was beside him, feeling the boys head.

"He's burning up!" she exclaimed.

"You two should go to the medical bay" Hera suggested, seeing the toll this mission had taken out of her Jedi. "Zeb can you carry Ezra?"

Zeb nodded, gently lifting Ezra's form off Hera's knee and into his arms. He took off for the medical bay with Sabine following suit.

"You too"

"No just take care of the kid" Kanan insisted, breathing harshly.

"We're taking care of both of you" she smirked, throwing Kanan's arm around her shoulder as Ezra had done a few hours before and they made their trek to the medical bay.

As it turned out the two needed to visit the medical bay., Ezra's fight and daring rescue had earned him claw scars on the side of his face (Kanan never took his eyes off them), a fractured wrist, burnt shoulder (Inquisitors work),

As well as numerous cuts, bruises but the most prominent of them all was the concussion caused from the great fall off the ledge.

Kanan winced as he heard retching coming from the toilet. With that big of a concussion he was surprised he'd been able to hold down the urge to throw up sooner.

He attempted for the third time to get up but Hera's hand pushed him firmly back down on the bed. "He's in good hands, Kanan" she assured. She was right, much to Ezra's embarrassment he had Sabine and Zeb with him.

She moved over to sit in the chair to the right of the bed and began soaking a cloth then unwrapped some gauze and placed it on his many cuts, bruises and scars. His time in the company of the Inquisitor, Kallus and Tarkin , was another way of leaving scars both mentally and physically.

"What was the worse?" Hera suddenly asked. He lifted his head to look at her, biting her lip and wringing out the cloth. It didn't take the ability to read minds to know what she was asking.

"You don't want to know" he told her. She shook her head, un-accepting.

"But I want to. I need to know what happened to you all that time"

"It was…bad…" he sighed and sat up. Hera didn't protest against him this time, instead opting to prop him up using the bulky pillows on the other bed. *"They…tortured me with shocks…the bastard even enjoyed it…then taunted me with…with Master Luminara's death.." Kanan finished, surpising himself with his venomous tone and language.

"I don't know how it must have felt but I know it was awful. You shouldn't feel any shame or guilt" she told him, already knowing her friend was drowning in a sea of guilt.

"Did they ask you about us?"

Kanan shivered as he recalled the memory "Yes..But I promise I didn't break…they wanted Ezra first then I blocked them out…next…visit was about the other cells…."

"And you didn't break once" she couldn't help the smile that broke through her tone.

"Nope" he brushed off casually. Her smile widened at her friend being his old self and she found herself in his embrace once more, this time for longer. He stroked her lekku back.

"You are a brave man, more than that -a hero. You sacrificed yourself for your friends and crew and that is more than any person would have been able to do" She told him with a smile. His guilt lessened a little but returned at the sound of retching.

She caught his look and frowned "You're both okay now"

"Yeah. The Inquisitors gone"

"You'll have to tell me about that" she insisted. Kanan laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but not yet"

"We will have that talk, love"

"I know" he smiled his old charming smile at her and she laughed.

"I'll go see how the kids are doing" she said, getting up from the chair and kissing Kanan's head. He lay back against the bed glad still finding it difficult to believe they were free. He soaked up the feeling of weightlessness and soon found himself drifting into sleeps comforting embrace.

* * *

"This is...disgusting.." Ezra moaned, throwing his head over the bowl of the toilet. Sabine winced in sympathy, holding back Ezra's hair as he continuously retched, having nothing left in his stomach to expel.

"Once it's up, it's up. It's better for ya" Zeb told him attempting to ease the suffering he felt.

"He's already got it up. He's not eaten for days to throw anything back up!" Sabine said.

"Is he asleep?"

"Looks like it"

"He really is like a younger brother isn't he"

"What does that make us, older siblings?" Zeb chuckled, Sabine wasn't denying it.

Kanan awoke to the sound of the automatic door hissing, letting the three 'kids' of the ship enter. He heard Sabine and Zeb muttering quietly, under the impression that he was asleep…and that was how he kept it.

He discreetly watched Zeb place Ezra in a bed next to his, poor kid looked utterly exhausted.

"He can sleep the rest off" he heard them say. "He'll be okay in the morning"

"It's not that it's just…are we to blame for any of this?" Sabine asked, looking up at Zeb and daring him to lie to her.

"What do ya mean?" he asked perplexed by the odd question.

"Well…" she looked behind her to see if they really were in a 'private' discussion. She saw directly through Kanan's façade.

"Nothing…never mind" she muttered, inclining her head toward Kanan. Zeb caught her movement after a moment.

"We should let them sleep" they decided and wandered out of the medical bay before Kanan could 'awaken' and question them on it.

_You're not getting out of it easily guys... _

**Annnddd there we have it the next Chapter! But it still isn't quite finished yet! I count another two or three chapters before it's officially completed. I would be very grateful If you R &amp; R! Constructive Criticism is welcome! **

_**One question though- Is there a limit to how many words can be used in a oneshot? Or what's the world limit appropriate for a chapter?**_

_**Thanks again! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I've been without a computer for a whole week! (Repairs) Finally got some way of getting to a computer now! Thank-you for all that has reviewed positively, I really do appreciate them! And thanks for answering my previous question! I think I'm going to stick to using at least 1000 words per chapter. Like I've said I may be using my imagination a little too much and made these characters (Which I don't own!) a little OOC.**

**Enough babbling! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story! **

* * *

Kanan got a sudden shock as the sleeping body beside him lurched up and sprinted out of the room. He ignored Hera's warnings in his head and followed him. He saw Ezra kneeling over the toilet. His hands were shaking yet he didn't seem to be cold from the burning temperature and sweat pouring off his hair and face.

"Doing okay Kid?" Kanan asked, stepping into the cramped room. Ezra was startled by the sudden voice and fell into the wall.

"Careful" Kanan warned lightly, moving to sit beside him, copying Ezra's movements by pulling his knees up to his own chest.

"Wh-whats up?" he asked

"Just checking on you since you woke me up" Kanan joked lightly. He expected Ezra to be laughing alongside him or at least chuckling with a retort but instead he received an expression which made his face fall.

Horror marred the boy's face "Oh god I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"Woah slow down. I was joking" Kanan assured. Ezra nodded but that was a mistake and to his embarrassment found himself leaning back over the bowl.

Kanan sighed hating that his Padawan was going through this. He then realised this was more than the concussion causing this.

Like Sabine had, he held his hair back from Ezra's face and rubbed his back when the spasms as the spasms passed. He fell back into the wall, this time mindful of hitting his head.

"Feel any better?" Kanan asked after a moment.

"Sorry..." his voice was timid and quiet but Kanan heard and rounded on his Padawan, surprise showing on his face.

"What for?"

"For this…keeping you up…" he gestured with his arms weakly. Kanan sighed again and suddenly pulled Ezra's shivering form to him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Comforting you" he teased. Ezra relaxed and was fully lying on Kanan. Kanan stroked the boy's hair back off his sweat covered face.

Ezra threw his hand over his mouth "Make it stop…"

"You've just got to let it run its course. I'll see if there's something to ease your stomach though" he said, leaving for a brief few moments. Ezra nodded in thanks.

Kanan came back with a glass of water and two tablets. Ezra gratefully took the tablets and winced at the taste. Kanan laughed and placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder as a sign of support.

It was then that Kanan remembered Sabine and Zeb's hushed words of secrecy. It didn't take him long to put two and two together and he found himself blurting out the question on his mind.

"Did you all take care of yourselves while I was" he paused unsure of how to phrase it …away?"

Ezra's head shot up and he looked at his Mentor, already feeling the lie breaking free from his tongue "Yeah, we showered and everything!" he teased attempting to diffuse the next load of questions. It didn't ease Kanan's nerves.

"How about eating? And Sleeping?" he asked again, his eyes daring him to deny the truth.

"Hera did a little, Sabine and Zeb were insistent on it. So how well did you get treated with-" the attempt at a subject change died in his throat at Kanan's glare.

"Nu-uh we're not finished here yet" Kanan shook his head.

"You're telling me you went on a crazy quest to save me and didn't eat or sleep once?"

"Wh-How.."

"Of course I knew it was you who threw this rescue mission together"

"How?"

"Because I know you, my very stubborn and reckless Padawan who I won't deny is very much like I was"

"Was?"

Kanan rolled his eyes and then grew serious "The reason you feel this ill is because you denied your body its needs. Think of it like a temple not just bones and skin. You denied your body its needs and now it's telling you off"

"Nice...can It do it another time" Ezra said dryly.

"You didn't do anything else reckless while I was gone did you?" Kanan asked, rounding on his student as a sudden fear crept in through their Jedi-Padawan bond.

"I can hardly call that reckless" Ezra brushed off, Kanan glared but never said anything. He could feel the guilt and uncertainty coming off him in waves.

"Ezra…" Kanan sighed in a combination of exasperation and warning. Ezra sighed unable to keep in his anxiety any longer. "We should do this when you're feeling better…"

"No we should do it now" Kanan insisted.

"But-"

"Ezra... do the others know?"

Ezra froze.

"So I could just ask them"

"Is it bad?" He asked gently trying to coax the answer from his Padawan.

"Y-yes…"

"Worse than when you and Zeb stole that TIE" he asked, doing a double take on his own words "which by the way you two are in big trouble for! You told me you crashed it!" Kanan shouted, exasperated.

"Hera gave us the speech…" Ezra mumbled.

"Well I'll be adding to it...later" Kanan promised. Ezra didn't doubt that promise. "We're talking about this now. Does Hera know?"

Ezra froze again.

"So she does. Was she mad?"

"Yes…" Ezra uttered, remembering the look of anger and frustration on Hera's face when he made the deal. The remembered the looks that Zeb and Sabine gave him which cheered him up a little.

"I-in order to find out where you were...cause the communications tower was destroyed and…" Ezra muddled his words. "I kinda went behind Hera's back…" at this Kana's eyebrow rose but he let Ezra continue regardless "…and...made a deal…"

Ezra went quiet. Kanan saw he wasn't going to answer on his own so prompted him, a little worried for the answer. He could have made a million different deals with anyone in the Galaxy but out of the people he'd met (That Kanan knew of) he only knew Lando, Ezmorigon, Market sellers and Viza-

_Oh no_

"Vizago"

"What?! Why would you-kid-Ezra that was so reckless! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Kanan exclaimed.

"But I didn't!"

"No but you still could of!" Kanan retorted.

"But I-" Ezra sighed not even trying to defend himself anymore. Kanan gave him an odd look.

"What was the deal?"

Ezra winced, unsure of if he should answer. The repetition of his name – not just his name, his surname too!

"Ezra Bridger" he said in a warning tone.

"Okay-okay…I did this for you remember" Ezra started, looking up at his Mentor and biting down the urge to vomit again. Kanan gave him the 'eyebrow'.

"I told him you were a Jedi...he didn't believe it...kinda mocked you which annoyed us..." Kanan couldn't say he wasn't surprised by that fact only the annoyance did have him questioning his Padawan; he resisted the urge to and opted for the word that did confuse him.

"Us?" he asked, already sensing the answer.

"Sabine and Zeb" he winced again, hated ratting out his friends. Kanan was going to have words with _**all **_of them.

"What was the deal Ezra?" he asked, rubbing a weary hand over his eyes.

"I-I told him if he helped us then he would have a Jedi owing him a favour"

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't" Kanan's tone spoke anger yet his eyes conveyed the emotion of fear and worry.

"I didn't say you would do it!" Ezra completely misunderstood.

"No you put yourself in the firing line!" Kanan sighed harshly. "What was the favour- in fact no tell me what happened next"

"I went with him to the ship…then we made a deal…he told me what I needed to know and then…he said…today he needed nothing but tomorrow…I'd have to wait and see" Ezra explained.

"Right" Kanan sighed for what must have been the fiftieth time that day. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew one thing.

"I should shout and scream at you for what you pulled but I won't" Ezra looked up at this.

"..Won't yet" he finished. Ezra then felt the fear return but still had one thing to keep his mind at rest. Kanan was scary when mad yeah, but Hera was the worst and also incredibly overprotective.

"Hera too"

Kanan watched in glee as his Padawan's face fell. She was going to murder them all.

"No mercy?" he tried.

"Nope" Kanan shook his head with a smile, emphasising the 'p'.

"I'm gonna die…" Ezra sighed, holding his head in his hands. Kanan knew that he meant Hera killing him but he begged to differ.

"Nah she'll shout and make you clean the Ghost for the rest of your life but she won't kill you" Kanan assured.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Ezra looked at his Mentor incredulous. Kanan shrugged.

"We're both in deeper trouble if we don't get back to bed" He told him, Ezra gave him a confused look.

"We will talk more about everything but right now we both need rest. I'm almost certain that Hera will personally come and drag us back to bed if we're not there when she comes back" Kanan joked, this time Ezra laughed along. He took the offered hand and they both walked haphazardly to the medical bay to await Hera's annoyed face.

* * *

_**One more Chapter to go! Thanks R and R! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank-you again for your reviews and a mention to a guest ****NinjaMeap, who pointed that out for me! I wouldn't have realised otherwise. I was watching ROAM at the time and the repetition of Luminara was reflected in my writing. I resisted the urge to face palm at the mistake, so thanks! This is the final Chapter! **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot of this story!

* * *

"You two should be resting!" she shouted at them, her disapproval shining through her emerald orbs.

"Felt sick…not his fault" Kanan defended gently.

She walked over and placed a hand over his head "It seems to have gone down but you're not out of the woods yet" she informed him. Kanan watched in amusement as his charge was ushered back into bed, being force fed tablets then tucked in like a little kid.

"You're next" Hera warned, smirking at Ezra's chuckling from behind her. Kanan held up his arms in defence and willingly let Hera usher him back to bed and mimic what she did with Ezra.

"Rest both of you. I'll be checking" she bid, letting the automatic doors to the medical bay close behind her.

"Hera" Kanan suddenly called, jumping out of bed, much to Ezra's astonishment. He caught her a few paces away in the hallway. The Twi'lek woman turned and gave Kanan another look of disapproval.

"Rest love" she said, placing a hand on his chest.

He smiled at her kind gesture "How are the others?"

"Fine, playing Sabacc, I'm going to check they've not dismantled or bet Chopper" She chuckled then saw his face "Why do you ask?"

"I figured out why they've been secretive around me" he told her, Hera blinked unaware for a moment then remembered the looks that they've been giving each-other.

"I had Ezra sing like a canary"

"The deal" realisation dawned on her. Kanan nodded, but Hera sensed there was something else. He caught her glance and continued.

"His sickness wasn't just the concussion. He didn't take care of himself. Tell me you guys did?" Kanan asked, eyes pleading.

"I was forced to"

"By who?"

"Ezra" she smiled. "He took care of all of us…we tried to take care of him but he wouldn't let us...he's more like you than you think love"

"I'm starting to see the pattern…an uncomfortable one at that"

Hera nodded in agreement.

"Well now you're both here we can keep an eye on both of you" She assured. He smiled. They then realised they were alone and had been for quite some time. Kanan made the first move, leaning in and Hera didn't stop him, closing his eyes waiting then their lips met.

It was very short.

A certain, possibly jealous Droid named Chopper was to blame.

"CHOPPER!" Kanan screamed, ready to chase after him for shocking them apart. He won't lie the shocks brought back awful memories but nothing he couldn't handle. Not while he knew his sacrifice wasn't in vain and that his family were well okay and those that weren't would recover in time.

"Did they bet you?" Hera asked, controlling her fit of giggles at Kanan's expressions. Chopper bleeped and gurgled angrily, waving his mechanical arms about.

"Right. Did they now" She said not sternly more of an evil tone. Sabine and Zeb should probably get out while they still could.

"You should be in bed. I'll deal with the other kids" she teased then in a more serious tone added "Look after each-other tonight" She kissed his cheek and was halfway through the door when she heard his voice.

"So who were those others ships?" he asked curiously.

Hera smiled "Fulcrum and the other cells"

Kanan's eyes widened. He'd always had his suspicions but this? This was real.

"Goodnight love, you can all meet them tomorrow" She promised. Kanan nodded and they bid their goodnights.

Kanan walked back into the medical bay to see his Padawan still awake and playing on the data pad, most likely a game or his log book.

"Where did you go?" Ezra asked, turning his attention to his Master, discarding the technology for a moment.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" he raised his eyebrow and indicated to the device in his hand. Ezra blushed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his uninjured arm.

"I'm in bed aren't I?" he questioned with a smirk, gesturing to the bed he was currently lounging in.

Kanan rolled his eyes (he does that a lot), wandered over to Ezra's bed and held his hand out expectedly. Ezra sighed, sat up and handed over his tablet. Kanan smiled and with a shake of his head, slipped into his own bed beside Ezra's.

"I was telling Hera of an idea of a punishment for you" Kanan chuckled. Ezra childishly stuck his tongue out.

"Ha ha very funny" Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Who said I was joking?" Kanan threw back, chuckling.

"I did" Ezra pulled his tongue again. Kanan laughed at that.

"Never realised how much I missed you being you" Kanan admitted, Ezra froze at the confession. He was at loss for words.

"Don't tell me I made you speechless?" Kanan said with wide eyes.

"Ezra?"

"Sor-sorry. Just...um...we-I really- I mean its…good to have you back. We missed you" Ezra stuttered over his words. Kanan smiled a true, genuine smile at this.

"I missed you too. Y'know I thought I lost you when you fell"

"Which time?" Ezra joked. Kanan shivered still wary of how Ezra could pass something as dangerous as that off as a joke.

"Both" he answered nonetheless. They lay back staring at the ceiling in silence then Kanan interrupted that silence.

"I'm proud of you Ezra" he whispered, Ezra's eyes widened at this after it sunk in a smile spread over his face.

"Thanks…Master"

The small heart to heart was cut off by Hera's screaming from the other end of the ship. Kanan chuckled to himself "Looks like they really did bet Chopper...again"

Ezra turned to look at him "Zeb didn't learn from the first time?"

"Guess not" Kanan chuckled again. They listened to the commotion going on beyond the calmness of the medical bay and smiled. Everything was starting to fall back into place again.

Once the commotion had died down and the sounds of guilty feet shuffling to their bunks was heard the ship resumed its peaceful silence. "Maybe we can try and sleep now" Kanan muttered good-naturedly. Ezra nodded in agreement, settling back into the comforting material.

It wasn't long before the two bid each-other goodnight and let the darkness claim them, both having the easiest night's sleep since Kanan's capture.

* * *

Annnd that's the end of Revelations, Confessions and Family! Thanks for reading!


End file.
